


All fun and Games

by Kamaray



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captured, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Torture, wanna bet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaray/pseuds/Kamaray
Summary: Trapped and waiting for someone to come to interrogate them, Grant makes a bet with Skye to keep her mind off of the pain.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Kudos: 14





	All fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little dribble to help me get used to writing every day. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Prompt: First one to make noises loses.

Skye wanted to punch Grant in the face. This was a fact. Here they were captured tied to chairs and he was making light of it. She was scared but too stubborn to show it. 

“Wanna make a wager?” Grant asked from his spot tied behind her. 

“Really, Ward? I get that this isn’t your first time but we are about to be tortured,” Skye growled at her former S.O. turned partner.

“Oh come now. This isn’t your first time being kidnapped or cuffed. I know I was.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. The urge to punch him was even stronger.

“What wager?” Skye really didn’t want to go down the road of what all firsts he had been. That was before he was a traitor, before they were inhuman, just before.

“First one to make noises loses.”

“Well, then you lose because you’re talking.” She said with a smile, knowing that wasn’t what he meant. 

“Ok smartass, you know that isn’t what I meant. When the idiots who got the jump on us get here. What do you say?”

“What do I get when I win?”

“Winner’s choice.” She can hear his smirk again.

“With the right to veto any choice?” She clarifies.

“What’s the fun in that?”

“The fun is I am sure you will be cruel if you manage to beat me.”

“Very well,” Grant sighs, “With veto power.”

“You’re on,” She whispers as their captures unlock the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grinding his teeth he waits for the next hit. Behind him, Skye faced the door and he could hear them whisper crude suggestions in her ear. They were trying to scare her. They didn’t even try with him. Just started with the pain and questions. Another hit to his stomach and he could feel a rib crack. He waited. The last hit had moved him just barely. If he could get the ropes to move from his arms then he could grab the knife tucked into the front of his attacker's belt. 

Two more hits, both to his face. He knew his nose was broken, maybe his cheekbone. Not the first time, wouldn’t be the last. Still, nothing came from his lips. 

Idiot number two came around leaving Skye alone.

“Well, if the lug doesn’t want to talk then I guess he can watch as we have our fun with his partner. She looks like a screamer. Tell me, did you get a chance to find out?”

Grant looked the man in the eyes and spit the blood that had gathered in his mouth in his face. It was worth the punch to his gut. They were pissed off. Anger led to mistakes. Mistakes meant escape. 

The two integrators drug Grant’s chair around so he was facing Skye’s back. They then turned her to face Grant. She glared at their captors then smirked at Grant. He raised an eyebrow back at her. 

The larger of the two captors grabbed Skye’s hair and pulled her head back before taking his knife and sliding it across her cheek. 

“What do you say, sweetness? You gonna give us a scream? Hell, maybe it will even be one of pleasure.”

Skye gagged but stayed silent. Grant was impressed by her control. He saw the line of blood left from the blade. She wasn’t acting scared, but Grant knew her well enough to see the fear. He had started the stupid wager as a game to keep her focused on something other than the pain. Stupid idea. Her competitive streak was going to get them both hurt. 

Their captors loosened the ropes around Skye. She took the opportunity to fight but didn’t stand a chance. The men held her easily. The power dampeners in the room making it impossible to overpower them. They threw her to the ground and ripped her shirt. She gasped and her scream echoed off the walls as they grabbed at her body.

Grant twisted in his chair. Still, he said nothing but grew more frantic as they started to cut her tac suit from her body. He was helpless to stop them. Their wager was long forgotten as he desperately tried to help.

Skye threw her head back and nailed one of their guards in the nose. He grunted and pulled away, allowing Skye to yank free from their hands. She slid the knife over to Grant’s feet and he knocked himself over to grab it.

Before long both of them were free and their captors were unconscious. 

“Say it and I will stab you,” Skye growled as she stole one of the guard's shirts.

“I think I win,” Grant smirked, ignoring her warning and strolling out of the room wiping blood from his nose.

“Yeah. You won. Thanks for taking my mind off torture.”

“No problem Rookie.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. I love reading all of your guys' thoughts.


End file.
